


My Mind is Playing Aweful Tricks

by miishiman



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Memory Loss, Meta, Multi, Slow To Update, Tags May Change, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miishiman/pseuds/miishiman
Summary: Due to a recent trip forward in time, Karl loses all his memories and it takes hours of discussion between him and his husbands for him to remember. It usually want so hard to pull him back but with the scare, Karls decided its time to write everything important down.//basically just me writing karlnapity fluff and sort-of angst with an overlooming threat of forgetting forever :)//this is set in the dream smp. this is based on their fictional portrayals. if any if the creators express discomfort, i will take the book down.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	My Mind is Playing Aweful Tricks

_Karl runs his hand along the white wall as he walks. Cold marble knocking grooves into his skin but he hardly seems to notice. Coming upon a tree, he places his hand on it and takes a deep breath before closing his eyes. In a flash, it's all gone. He feels the soft grass he stood on change to a creaking wooden path and the smooth air turn to gusting winds._

_Pulling his jacket tighter to his thin frame, he rushes to the large doors of the mushroom library. Even faster he goes to sit at his desk and writes down everything he saw. It was the future this time. So far off, in fact, that when he inquired about Mizu, all he received were sorrowful looks and a short explanation._

_\-----------------_

_"It was destroyed years ago. No one quite knows who, or what, did it. But we managed to save a few books."_

_At the time, Karl had followed them to a now worn down Party Island, and recognized that they had repurposed his original library._

_"No one comes this way anymore. We thought it may be safe."_

_Not too much later they went to show him the rubble of L'manburg. Still nothing but a massive crater in the ground, it was now fenced off but he could almost see the bedrock beneath the newer vegetation_

_\-----------_

_He taps his pen to his chin, trying desperately to pull at the fragments of memories from the most recent trip, only to be interrupted by the doors swinging open rather violently. A black haired man looks in frantically and screams in what seems to be relief as he spots the brunette._

_"KARL JACOBS YOU DAMN NEAR GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!" He runs to him and pulls him into a tight embrace, unknowing of the perplexed look growing._

_"I'm terribly sorry. Who are you?"_

_The other backs up and holds his shoulders._

_"What do you mean, silly? I'm Sapnap. Nick. Your husband?" His expression quickly falls and he begins to panic._

_Karl pulls the hands from him, still confused. "I really am sorry.. I don't remember.." he trails off, trying too hard to get back to the memory of the future. "Can I please have a moment?"_

_Sapnap nods and backs away to a corner, slumping down and letting his worst anxieties overcome him. He feels tears rolling down his cheeks as he tries to understand why his lover doesn't remember. He wishes his other was by his side to help but he was off with his new, bustling casinos, doing capitalism things._

_Meanwhile, the brunette wrote random words until memories of the future come back._

_\-----------------_

_From the L'man-hole, the group of 4 traveled to a town. He recognized this place but he couldn't remember why. It felt so distant, yet just like home. The houses detailed in a warm brown and red are surrounding a meadow of flowers and wooden shop stands lined a mountain. The 3 others, far more familiar to this place than he, brought him around the mountain and to a large building that seemed to decompose before his eyes._

_"This is our other library. There's rumors in the city that a time traveler once lived here, but he's long dead now." The tallest said, confidently._

_Karl ran into it, finding books piled everywhere. Hundreds of notebooks filled with stories unread by anyone in a millenia. He picked up one and recognized the title. The Town That Never Was, it read. He didn't recall reading the book but he skimmed the pages and everything seemed to strike a strange nostalgia in him. Before it hurt his head too hard, he set the book back down._

_"We're gonna go find our other friends. Meet us 'round the mountain at half past?" A blonde said, his mouth covered by a green mask with a smile._

_The time traveler nodded and-_

_\--------------------_

_His head slams on the book, startling both himself and the other boy, who was miraculously still here._

_"Karl? Are you ok?" He approaches and reaches out to his husband to hold his cheek._

_He spins his chair and rushes to hug the boy he still can't recall._

_"I'm sorry.. i'm so sorry.." He sobs out as an ocean of emotions flows from his eyes._

_"Sorry for what?" Sapnap asks gently_

_"For forgetting. I didn't even know I was forgetting something. I'm sorry for not remembering." He pushes himself closer and eventually falls asleep. The taller man lifted him up and shifted their position so he could comfortably carry him to the city to see their other partner._

_The next morning, the trio, that Karl re-learns to be Sapnap and Quackity, runs through several memories. The bombing of L'manburg, Dreams imprisonment, The Schlatt Administration, The wedding planning, building Quackity's capitalist empire from the ground up, creating Karl's mushroom town, Kinoko Kingdom, and finally the engagement._

_Bits and pieces were coming back to him and every time he remembers something they didn't tell him he grins and eagerly shares it with them. When the topic of the engagement came up, it got quieter. The others were told this was the last resort topic and they were hoping it works._

_"Nick, remember when you proposed? It was like midnight-"_

_"And we were watching the stars. He proposed to both of us at the same time.." Karl says lazily. They'd been at it all day and he was growing tired. But then his memories hit him like a truck. All the time traveling events, the inbetween, everything. And he begins to cry again._

_"Hey, hey it's ok.." Sapnap says, with Big Q shifting, unsure how to help._

_"It is ok. I remember. But I don't want to have to remember next time. I don't want to put you through this all the time." He sniffles and wipes an oversized hoodie sleeve across his eyes._

_"Maybe it's time to pick up writing a diary, like we talked about?"_

_He sighs. He still doesn't want to. But he needed to preserve his memory until he learned to stop forgetting. He nods, head feeling heavy. "I'll start tomorrow."_

_Quackity nods and opens his arms, trying to be as comforting as he can for his husband. Both of them move into his arms and the shortest pulls the two closer._

_\---------_

_His dreams tell what he can't remember. A stone chapel adorned in purple flowers and warm lanterns made it glow. He glanced into a mirror at his left. A lavender crown was gently placed on his head by none other than Niki. He smiled at the girl and she smiled back._

_"You look lovely," you could hear the awe in her voice. "Those two are so lucky to have you."_

_"And I'm lucky you agreed to help me get into this. It's not everyday I wear a dress." They giggled and soon heard the beginnings of the ceremony, knowing all of the wedding party would be heading down the aisle soon, and the two climbed the stairs and stood behind the line of those waiting._

_To say he was breath taken when he saw his boys dressed up for once was an understatement. Sure, Alex dressed up occasionally but Nick was adamant on wearing a button up at most on date nights. The way the lights made their eyes gleam was too much and he nearly cried as he and Niki walked down the aisle._

_They'd reached the altar and Karl stepped up to the officiant and his soon-to-be husbands._

_"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to witness the joining of these three men in holy matrimony." Karl's attention drifted as he felt himself being shaken, a faint shouting of his name._

_\-----------_

_He woke in Alex's arms. "Hey sleepyheads, I gotta get to work." He says and an immediate uproar of pleas for him to stay wasn't calmed until he promised to take another day off with the two of them soon._

_"Alright. I'll see you guys tonight, right? We're still on for films?"_

_Nick nods and waves. "Bye Q." They say in unison. Karl chuckles and looks to Sapnap._

_"Can you take me to the library? I think I'm gonna try to start today."_

_"Yea! Lets go."_

_They set off on a journey back, which was incredibly far. The whole way, Karl wonders how Sapnap carried him to Las Vegas in one night. Small talk was easy between thoughts, the two playing small jokes and pointing to things that would remind them of each other and Quackity, though a good portion was spent in a comforting silence._

_Around midday, the two arrive back at Kinoko Kingdom. Karl walks to his library and thumbs through the mostly bare shelves to stall. A teasing cough comes from behind and Karl turns to shake his head at his husband._

_"Do you want me to stick around?" He asks as the other sits down at the dark wood desk._

_"No, I'll be alright. I don't really know how long it'll take and I don't want to keep you long." He replies, meddling with a pen._

_Sapnap nods and walks over to the elder boy. "I'll be back by tonight," He promises before he places a kiss on his forehead and leaves the building, leaving Karl to himself. He's setting pen to paper again, feeling as though he's lost himself. Maybe, just maybe, the writing would be cathartic._


End file.
